


Red Tights and Christmas Lights

by theburningbread



Series: G9 Red Timeline [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elf Nines, M/M, Mall Santa Gavin, Sort Of, Tights/stocking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, Sweetheart?” Gavin crooned at Nines in his fake deep Santa voice. “Tell me what you want for Christmas.”~~A (sort of) Mall Santa fic with a Santa Gavin and Helper Elf Nines working a long shift and ending the day fucking in Santa's chair <3~ Definitely readable as a stand-alone fic, but technically part of the “Red” series.





	Red Tights and Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Gavin settled in the wide, plush red chair. He had to spread his legs a little to accommodate the large stomach under his jacket. This year it was adjustable, more like something you’d wear to fake a pregnancy and thankfully nothing like the pillows he had to use in previous years. He tried to push some of the curly white beard down and the fluffy bangs up so he could see a little better but he knew from past experience that hope was a lost cause.

Gavin had been volunteering here for the last seven years; he was one of many officers who did. The “Santa House” he was currently in was a large trailer that was pulled into a local park each season. The park hosted a Christmas village on the weekends leading up to the actual day. The area was full of small holiday-themed displays and absolutely covered in lights and decorations. No tree or bush went unlit. The park sparkled in every corner, and sitting in the middle of it all was Santa.

The trailer was run by volunteers and only accepted donations—  money that went straight into a local program created to ensure no child went without Christmas. They took pictures that would be uploaded that night to an online album, and parents were also welcome to take their own pictures with their cameras or phones. Everything stayed low maintenance and flowed easily every year.

Gavin had ended up with the late shift on the Saturday before Christmas, five pm to two am. They stayed late because the drunk partiers downtown were even better donators, which is why Gavin tolerated their heavy asses on his lap.

They had temporarily closed the house for the shift change. Two of his elf helpers had arrived early and were already in their new outfits. Kara, who would be taking the photos, and Rose who oversaw leading kids and families in for the pictures. Gavin had quickly donned his Santa garb, which had prompted a hell of a smile from Nines as Gavin had left the tiny side room so Nines could change as well. Nines was going to be in charge of leading people out of the room and letting them know where they could find their pictures later.

Gavin had thought it was a fantastic idea. The rest of the squad had thought he had just volunteered his boyfriend for this task because he was an ass who didn’t want to suffer alone. They were mostly wrong— really he was just an ass man who had plans to suffer. Every year the “elfs” that would help him all day had essentially worn bodysuits with the printed pattern of an elf costume on them, and teeny tiny skin tight shorts at the end of the outfit, all worn over bright red tights. So, that was why Gavin had asked Nines to help. That was the view he wanted all day during his shift. It would make the long day a little more bearable.

So, this. This view in front of him, this... monstrosity was as unexpected as it was unwanted. Nines had left the back room dressed and ready for the shift. He had on the skintight elf costume, the bright red tights, pointed shoes with baubles on them and a pointy elf hat covered in little bells that tinkled as he moved... But, then there were the _shorts._

Gavin didn’t know there was anything in this world that could make Nines’ perfect ass look bad. He thought that ass was an unstoppable force, untamed in every way.

He was wrong.

In fact, there was no one in the world who could look good in those shorts. Those shorts were the biggest atrocity that Gavin had ever seen in his life. He was horrified, traumatized, victimized. He could believe this was happen-

“Gavin. The look on your face is going to scare the children.”

He couldn’t look away from the shorts to reply to Nines face. It was like seeing a car accident.

“Gavin.”

They were made from burlap. Fucking burlap. It looked like there were still lumps of foreign vegetables stored inside of them because they had been padded somehow as well. It managed to make every part of Nines’ body that they were coving look horribly misshapen, and the damn things were pulled up to his hips and almost went down to his knees.

“ ** _Gavin_ **.”

He finally looked up at Nines. He wondered if the look of complete dismay on his face was visible through the bushy beard and curly wig. “Nines?” Gavin squeaked out, reaching a hand out to touch him, but all that was available to grab was shorts, nothing but hideous shorts. “Take them off, Nines,” Gavin hissed.

“They were part of the costume given to me!” Nines whispered back. Gavin tried to not get distracted by the baby blues staring him down, but they were far more forgiving to look at than the thing eating Nines’ groin.

“You two ready for the first batch?” Rose asked, politely reminding Gavin of the line of children standing outside in Detroit’s chilly Winter.

“Yeah! We’re good, thank you, Rose. I mean…” Gavin made a show of clearing his throat and settling further into the chair. “Thank you, Rose!” He toned his voice deeper and spoke with a jolly lilt. It made Rose laugh and Kara smiled, so he must have added the perfect amount of cheesy voice work. He winked at Nines as he walked away, a smile on both of their faces. It was all they had time to exchange before a cheerful Rose was leading in the first young family holding their giggling baby.

The four of them were quickly a well-oiled Christmas spirit machine, moving kids and families in and out while Gavin was still able to ask them what they wanted for Christmas and give them all candy canes as they passed through. He only got distracted a few times while watching Nines, and even managed to sneak one kiss out of him between groups before getting scolded because Nines didn’t think Santa was supposed to kiss his elves. Later, Nines seemed to lose himself in a moment as well, reaching up to stroke the scar on Gavin’s nose with his thumb, barely visible through the fake hair and apparently too much of an invitation. They seemed to both like watching each other work.

Talking wasn’t Nines favorite thing to do, but he seemed to be doing just fine. No matter what the kids liked him because he was tall. Nines was good with people and good with kids. Gavin had never seen him interact with them before now, honestly, and it was sweet watching him. He would bend over to hear them better, spoke quietly and kindly, and did it all with a smile on his face.

They had never officially talked about kids but Gavin was starting to wonder if they should. Nines was younger than him, and he doubted either of them were ready right now, but… it was a thought. They had only been together for a little over a year at this point, but there was no doubt in Gavin’s mind that they wouldn’t stay together. He was watching the sides of Nines’ eyes crinkle when he heard a tiny “Santa?” to his right, and he turned the smile already on his face towards the little guy beside him.

Younger kids shifted to older children, and then they hit a lull right before their first group of college students rolled in at a little after ten. They were loud but fairly polite, still a little early in the evening for anyone to be too under the influence, or so Gavin thought.

The next rambunctious group must have started their night early.

They were louder and less polite, past the point of being fully aware of their surroundings and clearly being herded by the one sober group member. They must have brought their own beverages to the park because they were carrying red and green solo cups full of mysterious liquids. They asked for some elves to be in the group picture as well, not a unique request, and as Rose and Nines joined the best thing that could have happened to Gavin that night, happened.

While one of the group members was attempting to get on their knees to fit everyone in the picture, they lost their footing, spilling a cup full of bright red liquid directly onto Nine’s lap.

They were apologetic immediately and excessively. Kara was clearly trying not to laugh at the fantastic picture she had just taken, which made it hard for Gavin not to smile as well. Nines didn’t seem upset— In fact, he and the drink spiller had started into a heated apology match as the group moved to leave the tent. Rose was also trying to not laugh at that, but Gavin was already used to Nines’ pleasant demeanor.

“Nines, you can try and see if you can find another pair of shorts in the back? Or you can just take the shorts off and leave the one that the costume came with on? We give the extra shorts out as a comfort option if people prefer them but you’re free to not wear them,” Rose supplied, waiting to hear from him before bringing in the next group.

The phrase ‘Take the shorts off’ lit up in flashing neon colors in front of Gavin’s vision, brightly lit words covered in twinkling Christmas lights. He sat in a daze as Nines walked into the back room, and when Nines came back out he looked directly at Gavin with a knowing look in his eyes. Because it was EXACTLY what Gavin wanted.

While not wearing the affront to god that those shorts were, Nines was left in exactly what Gavin had initially pictured him wearing when he invited him. A form fitting bodysuit stretched tight over his ass, basically a second skin hugging Nines in all of the right places.

Whatever look he had visible through the hair fluff made Rose chuckle as she walked away to let in the next group. A quiet “Behave” came from Nines as he straightened up and went to his corner. Kara even gave him a knowing look as she picked the camera back up before she turned to greet the new guests.

Gavin had to survive the next few hours with Nines strolling around in front of him, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

The now exclusively adult groups that came through were often as boisterous as some of the first ones had been, but they were almost all happy to be out with one another, and Gavin was having the time of his life checking out the world’s best bad Christmas sweaters that everyone was wearing. He even managed to get fresh with Nines a few times.

He slipped his hand down Nines’ back while they posed for a group picture, curling his fingers around a spandex-clad cheek. He squeezed while pressing towards the entrance to Nines’ body, just hard enough that Nines let out a little huff as the picture was taken. His cheeks were dusted red as he led the group away and out the door. Another time he wrapped his hand around a stocking clad leg, pressing his palm against the inside of Nines’ legs and moving upwards until two thick, strong thighs clamped his fingers tightly between them. They didn’t ease up until the crowd had moved again.

During one of their last groups, just past one thirty at night when he knew the people moving around in front of him were paying attention to anything other than him, he shifted just a little closer to his graceful elf and returned his hand to his ass.

The crowd around them was taking their sweet time trying to figure out who was taller and who should go where, so Gavin took his time as well. He cupped the bottom swell of Nines’ ass, squeezing his cheeks through the slick material. He moved his fingers again to slide down the middle of him, pressing in and massaging his fingers between the two cheeks, asking for entrance he couldn’t currently have. He started a little when he felt a set of long fingers on his. Gavin expected Nines to pull his hand away, but instead, Nines pushed him closer. His warm hand sandwiched Gavin’s against his ass, holding him close.

For the first time the suit felt like too much and he wanted it off. It almost hurt when the current group of coworkers out for their holiday party strolled away and Gavin had to pull his hand out of Nines’ grasp. He cradled the bottom of Nines’ ass once more as he went, and couldn’t help himself from pinching the tender skin where ass met thigh, puffing up at the heated look Nines gave him in reply. It had been a long day, full of a large amount of emotional and social output, and Gavin was tired, ready to recharge with his bare skin against Nines’.

When they officially closed the house down, Gavin was happy enough to cry. He didn’t. Instead, he used his last bit of energy to thank Rose and Kara for everything before they changed clothes and headed out. Gavin and Nines insisted that those two go first, that they’d finish cleaning up. It wasn’t done with nefarious intent, but… things always seemed to end this way with the two of them.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap, Sweetheart?” Gavin crooned at Nines in his fake deep Santa voice. “Tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Even from the side, Gavin could see a blush spread across the top of Nines’ cheeks as he finished tidying up the camera area. He glanced over and Gavin patted his lap as an invitation. Instead of walking his way, Nines took the time to check the locks on both the trailer doors, then paused to toe off his big elf shoes as well. The blush had deepened by the time he moved to stand in front of Gavin. It usually spread to the tips of Nines’ ears—and maybe it had—but he was still wearing the jingling hat over them, so it was impossible to tell.

Gavin reached out to hold both of his hands and guided Nines down into his lap while he sat back in the big chair. Nines sat sideways across the top of Gavin’s thighs. His legs were so long that Gavin was sure his feet were still touching the floor. Nines curled his body around Gavin’s fake gut, pushing himself against him until he could feel his chest through the thick fluffy coat. Before he finished settling in, he made quick work of Gavin’s beard and wig, setting the mass of white hair behind them and out of the way before affixing the Santa hat back on top of Gavin’s head.

The fact that he put it on at all was incredibly endearing and made Gavin grin.

“Were you a good boy this year?” Gavin asked in his normal voice. Nines face flushed a deeper red. He let out a little huff of air and looked away from Gavin, covering his own mouth with a set of long fingers. The movement showed off the perfect area of his neck for Gavin to lean in and start pressing kisses against. He trailed up his skin to nibble just behind his ear, prompting a tiny whine from the back of Nines’ throat.

“Were you naughty or nice?” Gavin asked him before scraping his teeth down the side of Nines’ neck. “Mmm, I know how naughty you can get.” Gavin slid his hand up the soft red tights and in between Nines thighs pressing into the tight hot space between them once again.

Nines’ breaths came out in little pants as Gavin squeezed his legs with one hand and held him close with the other. The hand on his back pressed him against Gavin, to then slide down his back and cup his ass through the thin fabric. At the same time he pushed the tips of his other fingers up and under the shorts, sliding as high up them as they could so he could stroke the place Nines’ leg met his hips with the tips of his fingers.

“You’ve been such a good boy. You’re always so good for me. What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?” Gavin leaned back just a little, enough to look Nines in the eye and show him he was genuinely asking him a question.

His eyes were wide, pupils blown, and his words were quiet and slightly breathless as he spoke, “Well, I— I would like a new watch.” Good. Gavin already knew that one, and thankfully there was already a brand new, elegant watch sneakily wrapped in an oversized shoebox sitting under their Christmas tree. Gavin had sat through an agonizing youtube video learning how to tie a bow on top of it using pretty glittering ribbon. The cat had eaten the bow within a day.

“What else would you like?”

Nines blinked a few times, slowly like he was trying to focus. “What... else?”

“Yeah, Baby. What else can I get you?” Gavin didn’t expect much of an answer. Nines was a quiet guy who really didn’t ask for much. Gavin had already bought him a few other presents, things he thought Nines would need, like an extravagant gift set of toiletry items full of high-end soaps, hair products, and cologne in complimenting scents. He also bought him a few things he thought Nines would want: a thick maroon scarf, a full light blue set of lingerie (really a gift for them both) that complimented the color of his eyes, and a mug with a drawing of a cat on it that looked surprisingly like theirs.

He slowly stroked the tights under his hand, his eyes staying locked with Nines. He waited.

“I… I want it to snow.” A little smile spread across Gavin’s face and he cocked his head to the side, feeling the ball of the Santa hat gently slide to the left. He stayed quiet and let Nines continue. “I want it to snow outside. We can lay on the couch together next to the Christmas tree and watch it through the window.” Nines reached up to stroke the side of Gavin’s face, running his fingers down his cheek before cupping Gavin’s jaw between his hands. He pressed their foreheads together, smashing the fuzzy brims of their hats between them, and closed his eyes. Gavin looked at Nines’ face with almost a reverent awe, the beautiful angle of his bones, the smile. Nines let out a little hum before continuing softly, just for them.

“We could make a fire and listen to the logs crackle. We’d be warm and happy... You… always make me happy, Gavin.” It seemed like he could feel those words sliding across his chest, tightening around his heart. It constricted the breath in his lungs and made his body feel hotter than it had all day in the suit.

Nines’ eyes stayed closed, but the smile on his face shifted, just barely, into something a little more sinful. “I want you to lay me out under the tree and take me, nice and sweet and slow. Nothing and nobody else in the world except for you and me.” Just like right now in this moment, Santa Claus himself could be standing in the room with a troop of elves and Gavin didn’t think he’d be able to pull himself away from the man on his lap.

Nines opened his eyes, slowly like he was waking up, “Can I have that for Christmas?”

“Oh, Baby. Yes, yes, you can.” Gavin wrapped a hand behind Nines’ neck and held their heads together, staring into Nines eyes. “Fuck Nines, I’d give you anything, everything. Do you know that?”

Nines grinned, happy and wide, nodding just once before pressing his mouth to Gavin’s.

Gavin wouldn’t say their movements were desperate, but it was something similar. They kissed each other with a level of practiced synchronization that never seemed to get old. There were quick little licks and bites, pressing deep into each other’s mouths.They didn’t feel like they were chasing each other. There was nowhere else either of them would rather be.

As they moved together, Gavin followed Nines’ sweet lips with his own and Nines worked his hands between their bodies. He undid the big buttons on Gavin’s jacket before letting out a noise of disappointment into Gavin’s mouth when he realized that he would have to go through another layer to get to Gavin’s skin. He reached under the jacket and behind Gavin blindly, quickly finding the Velcro closure keeping the Santa stomach in place. The second he had it free he threw it behind him, much less graceful and composed then he had been earlier.

He moaned when he got his hands on Gavin’s chest, pressing his palms into Gavin’s abs and stroking up the sweat-slicked skin. He moaned again when the hand Gavin had slid between his legs cupped his dick through the shorts. “Gav,” Nines started, quickly getting interrupted as Gavin chased his mouth. “Gav, I have lube in my bag.”

That one was enough for Gavin to reluctantly pull away from him, both panting. “Go get it, and take this off.” His tone was light as he tugged on the little bodysuit.

Nines nodded, falling back onto Gavin’s lips one more time before pulling away. His long legs made quick strides to get his bag and come back. As he went, Gavin had enough time to pull the heavy pants down his legs, yanking down his boxer briefs as well and letting it all fall around his ankles. Nines’ stride stuttered on his way back when he found Gavin pantsless with the jacket pushed open, stroking his cock as he leaned back in the big chair.

Nines chucked the lube at Gavin’s chest before jerking the outfit off his body, leaving him in nothing but his dark green hat and a bright red pair of high-waisted tights that showed Gavin every inch of the erection he was currently sporting. They hugged the muscles of his thighs and showed off the long lines of his legs, highlighting the curve of his ass and the bones in his hips. Nines’ hands went to the top of the thin fabric to pull them off and paused. “They said we could keep the tights, health regulations.”

God, Nines knew him so well.

Gavin smiled while he nodded, patting his lap again, asking Nines to come and take a seat. Nines went willingly, turning around before sitting in Gavin’s lap facing away from him. He let Gavin manhandle him a little as Gavin hooked Nines’ knees over each of his open thighs, spreading him out before Gavin.

Gavin could feel him rocking his thick ass backward, grinding it against Gavin’s cock as he leaned back. Their exposed skin came together between the opening of the fuzzy jacket, plastering Nines’ back against Gavin’s chest. Nines reached behind himself to bury his hands in Gavin’s hair just as Gavin slid a hand around Nines’ side to stroke him through the tights.

He moved his hand up and down Nines’ dick, rubbing him through the tights, squeezing the shaft and gently cupping his balls. The fabric at the tip was slick, precome spreading in a circle around the head. He couldn’t get at Nines without going under the tights, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Nines take them off either.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Nines neck before reaching around him with both hands, clutching the fabric in his fists and ripping it open at the crotch. Nines gasped as his now bare cock thrust forward into the air. Gavin grabbed it, trailing his fingers up the soft skin before using the tip of his index finger to collect a bead of slick at the top of the head. He raised his fingers to his own mouth over Nines’ shoulder, letting Nines watch him as he lapped away the precome.

He licked his hand before reaching back down and fisting Nines’ cock. He used his other hand to roll Nines’ testicles in his palm, squeezing gently to rub that sweet spot behind them on his taint. He pressed hard into the tender skin there, listening to Nines cry out before he continued further.

He traced Nines’ hole, pressing his fingertips against it, _stroking_ it as Nines shook apart on top of him. The hands in Gavin’s hair twisted and a hot mouth pressed against the underside of his jaw. He stopped torturing Nines and himself, dragging his hands off the hot body on top of him so that he could find the lube he’d dropped somewhere to the side of them in the chair. He slicked the fingers of his right hand and pressed it down between the two of them to reach Nines’ ass from behind.

He slid in the first finger gently, pressing it up into Nines’ body a few times before sliding in another, knowing Nines’ could take it. Nines hands clutched desperately at the back of his neck and his hair as he tried to keep Gavin close to him. His hips thrust weakly in the air with each plunge of Gavin’s fingers into his body. Gavin rocked his hips as well, grinding his dick up and against Nines’ perfect ass, pushing against him in rhythm with his fingers.

Gavin’s free hand went to the front of Nines’ body. He stroked up his chest, wrapping his hand lightly around his neck before sliding it down. He plucked at Nines’ nipples, small and perky in the slightly chilly air of the room. He ran his hand down Nines’ soft stomach before returning to his cock. He stroked him off beat from the fingers fucking into him.

Gavin couldn’t stay this way for long. He spread his fingers wide, testing the give of the muscles that clenched around him. Nines felt slick and ready and that was exactly what Gavin wanted to see.

There was no fanfare and little warning as Gavin pulled his fingers out and stroked himself with the remaining lube. He paused jerking off Nines to help shake his hips around, moving him just where he wanted before guiding his cock inside of him.

They both groaned when Gavin slid in. He pushed himself all the way upward, seating Nines perfectly on his dick before moving again. He held Nines tight as he thrust up into him, pulling him close to keep him from slipping away or missing any of the fun. The muscles of his thighs strained as he bounced Nines in his lap, thrusting in and out and pumping harder into him with each movement.

The little bells on Nines’ hat tinkled with each thrust, perfectly timed with the noises falling out of Nines’ mouth. He wondered if Nines could feel his straining abs sliding against his back as he held up the man much taller than himself. It was a pleasure in itself to know Gavin was strong enough to keep Nines just where he wanted him, to move him when needed.

He finally caved, wanting a better angle. He pulling himself out of Nines before pushing them both up and onto their feet. He shifted, half of the costume still around his ankles, but he really couldn’t be bothered. Once standing, he kept Nines in front of him, turning them around to bend Nines over the Santa chair. Nines placed one knee on the seat, sinking his ass to a height that Gavin could reach. He bent over and grabbed one of the plush armrests, then looked behind him to watch as Gavin lined himself back up and slid inside.

From this angle Gavin could worm his hands under the tights still covering Nines’ body. He grabbed two big handfuls of Nines’ ass, using his grip to pull Nines back onto his dick as he fucked into him. He could hear the wet movement of Nines’ hand on his own cock just under the sound of their shared moans. The jingling bells, the slap of their skin—  it all came together beautifully. Both of their movements picked up speed, becoming faster and harsher until Gavin felt Nines clench hard around his dick, now almost screaming with each thrust he gave him.

He watched Nines tremble beneath him, his body an overly sensitive ball of nerves… God, he was still trying to push himself back onto Gavin’s dick so that he could come as well... That did it for him. Gavin’s thrusts turned hard and deep, fucking him much slower as he pumped his cum deep into Nines’ ass.

They were both panting heavily by the time they were done. Gavin let his head fall to the middle of Nines’ back as he slowly pulled out of him, still wanting to hold him close. He pressed a kiss to Nines’ shoulder blade before he finally let him go.

He found Nines’ discarded bag and pulled out a packet of Kleenex. He handed the first few tissues to Nines, who had caught his own cum in his hand, intelligently saving the chair from any casualties. Gavin cleaned up Nines’ ass, wiping away as much lube and cum as he could, only slightly sorry that they were going to have to take a nice shower together when they got home to fully clean up.

They picked up after themselves and packed away the thankfully unsoiled costumes. Nines got dressed over the top of his ruined, cum-stained tights, and Gavin’s dick tried to be interested again at the sight of Nines pulling his everyday clothes over the top of a set of tights that had the crotch ripped out of them.

They left quietly, wrapped around each other as they stepped out into the cold night. Surprisingly, the lights in the park were still gently twinkling away despite the late hour. Nines looked at them all in awe, the whole park was lit up without anyone in it to block out the light. Gavin watched the Christmas lights shine as they reflected off Nines excited eyes. The snow was falling softly around them, just like Nines had asked for. Nines must have remembered that request as well because he turned and leaned down to give Gavin a kiss before saying, “Thanks, Santa,” against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved) for the editing assist <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) I'll be working on some new fics soon!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
